To store a stock of products including product packaging and for presentation of the packages to customers, especially in self-service businesses, especially for expensive products, there are often at least largely closed product distribution devices by which on the one hand product presentation in a pleasing manner is to be possible, on the other hand however theft of large amounts is to be prevented. On the other hand, the restocking cycles will be reduced by a large number of products being able to be accommodated in the product distribution device.
In these at least largely closed product distribution devices there is simultaneously the problem that the removal of products is made difficult by for example the customer having to trigger security mechanisms, such as for example a door or a slide, for removal of a product. At the same time there is the problem of space-saving installation of the product distribution devices into existing shelf systems.
Moreover secure holding of the products at different fill levels as well as an optimum arrangement of products on the front are to be guaranteed.
The object of this invention is therefore to provide a product distribution device whose handling, especially when products are being removed, is configured to be as simple as possible, but at the same time also secure, and which ensures an optimum arrangement of the products in the receiving space.
This object is achieved with the features of the claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are given in the dependent claims. All combinations of at least two of the features given in the specification, the claims and/or the figures also fall within the framework of the invention. For given value ranges values which lie within the indicated boundaries will be considered disclosed as boundary values and will be claimed in any combination.